Yūji Ueda
Not to be mistaken for Yōji Ueda, a similarly-named seiyū. |birthplace = Fukuoka, Fukuoka Prefecture, Japan|nationality = Japanese|spouse = Omi Minami|occupation = Seiyū, singer|active = 1992-present|status = Active|Agent = Office Osawa}} is a popular Japanese seiyū. He is most known for the roles of Sagara Sanosuke (Rurouni Kenshin), Akito Tenkawa (Martian Successor Nadesico), Takeshi (Pokémon), Horohoro (Shaman King), Johannes Krauser II (Detroit Metal City) and Keitaro Urashima (Love Hina). About He was born in Fukuoka and has a number of notable roles to his name, including some as the main character, as in "Love Hina" and "Martian Successor Nadesico". In July 2004, he left Arts Vision and officially made his name into an all-hiragana form. In April 2005, Ueda joined Osawa Production, and currently works for Osawa as of April 2006. Ueda married voice actress Omi Minami. Ueda currently has 160 voice works credited to his name-to-date according to the Anime News Network and as of July 24, 2006. He's a versatile voice actor, voicing characters ranging from simpletons (Urashima Keitaro in Love Hina and Bantaro in the Jubei-chan series) to tough, even vicious men (Sagara Sanosuke in Rurouni Kenshin and Zolf J. Kimblee in Fullmetal Alchemist). Notable roles Anime * Tasuke Yasuda - A Cheeky Angel (2002) * Kato - Angel Sanctuary (2001) * Sora Inoue - Bleach (2004) * Yoshiki Yaegashi - Blue Seed (1994) * Yama-Ō - Bonobono (1995) * Kiyoshirō Okamoto - BØY (1997) * Daly Wong - Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 (1998) * DT - Buzzer Beater (2007) * Hiroyasu Ueda - Chobits (2002) * Jun Ishikawa - Cromartie High School (2003) * Johannes Krauser II - Detroit Metal City (2008) * Kerry - Devil May Cry (2007) * Abarenbō - Di Gi Charat (1998) * Dinohyumon - Digimon movie 7 (2002) * Sakurajima - Dōbutsu no Mori (film), the film adaptation of the Animal Crossing video game series. (2006) * Rowen - Elemental Gelade (2005) * Hakim Atawari - Emma - A Victorian Romance * Reeden - Vision of Escaflowne (1996) * Yoshio - Fancy Lala (1998) * Amiboshi - Fushigi Yūgi (1995) * Suboshi - Fushigi Yūgi (1995) *'Makoto Onoda' - Futari Ecchi *'Chairman' - Genshiken * Opening song performer and various characters - Gyagu Manga Biyori * Zolf J. Kimblee - Fullmetal Alchemist (2004) * Jean Havoc, Bido - Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2009) * Kōtarō Nanbara - Hand Maid May (2001) * Hajime Shibata - Hell Girl (2005) * Shinobu Morita - Honey and Clover (2005) * Hōjō - InuYasha (2000–2004) * Karudio - Konjiki no Gash Bell!! (2003) * Keitaro Urashima - Love Hina (2000) & Love Hina Again (2002) * Tenkawa Akito - Martian Successor Nadesico (1996) * Yuuichiro, Higure, Coloredman, Numberman - Rockman EXE series * Shuichi Takamizawa - Midori no Hibi (Midori Days) (2004) * Billy Katagiri - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2007) * Naoto "Nao-kun" Tezuka - Moetan (2007) * Adashino - Mushishi (2005) * Masashi Takeda - My-HiME (2004) * Sarquiss - One Piece * Nekozawa Umehito - Ouran High School Host Club (2006) * Deji Devil - Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat (2002) * Tatsunosuke - Peacemaker Kurogane (2004) * Takeshi (Brock) - Pokémon (1997) * Jiro Akutagawa - Prince of Tennis (2004) * James - Project Blue: Chikyū SOS (2006) * Sagara Sanosuke ' - Rurouni Kenshin (1996) & Rurouni Kenshin: Seisōhen (2001) *'Sadamitsu Tsubaki - Sadamitsu the Destroyer (2001) * Kurikichi - Samurai (2001) * Yūichi Kudō - Sensei no Ojikan (Doki Doki School Hours) (2004) * Masaru Hananakajima - Sexy Commando Gaiden: Sugoiyo! Masaru-san (1998) * Horokeu Usui (a.k.a Horohoro, Trey Racer) - Shaman King * Pierre Takida - Stellvia of the Universe (2003) * Ikuya Asano - The Twelve Kingdoms (2002) * Yoshio Saotome - Tokimeki Memorial (1994) * Hamel - Violinist of Hameln (TV series) (1996) * Yousuke Fuuma - Wedding Peach (1995) * Kakyo Kuzuki - X/1999 (2001) * Mitsuru Ayanokouji, Kozaky - Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX Games * Darkstalkers – Zabel Zarock/Lord Raptor, Rikuo/Aulbath, Jon Talbain/Gallon * Galaxy Angel (2002) – Takuto Meyers * Galaxy Angel: Moonlit Lovers (2003) – Takuto Meyers * Galaxy Angel: Eternal Lovers (2004) – Takuto Meyers * Galaxy Angel II ~Zettai Ryouiki no Tobira~ (2006) – Takuto Meyers * Galaxy Angel II ~Mugen Kairou no Kagi~ (2007) – Takuto Meyers * Growlanser – Oscar Reeves * Growlanser II: The Sense of Justice – Oscar Reeves * Guilty Gear XX (2002) – Zappa * Final Fantasy XIII (2009) - Amodar * ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' series (1999) – Jin Saotome * Megami Ibunroku Persona - (Masao 'Mark' Inaba) * Namco X Capcom (2005) – Krino Sandra, Zabel Zarock/Lord Raptor * Nana (PS2) (2005) – Kyosuke Takakura * Rival Schools series (1998) – Shoma Sawamura * Samurai Warriors – Maeda Keiji, Sasaki Kojirō * Shikigami no Shiro – Roger Sasuke * Star Ocean: The Second Story – Claude C. Kenni * Street Fighter Alpha (1995) – Balrog/Blanka * Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact – Urien * Street Fighter IV (2008) – Blanka * Summon Night Craft Sword Monogatari: Hajimari no Ishi – Tram * Tales of Innocence – Spada Belforma/Durandal * Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side: 2nd Kiss – Motoharu Masaki * Xenogears – Billy Lee Black Dubbing roles * Back at the Barnyard - Duke the Dog * Chaotic (2007–2008) – Kaz (Chaotic), Peyton (Chaotic) * Danny Phantom – Dashiel "Dash" Baxter * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) – Donatello * Ozzy and Drix - Osmosis Jones Movies * '''Detroit Metal City References See also * *Ueda Yuji profile at Hitoshi Doi's Seiyuu Pages Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:People from Fukuoka Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:يوجي أيدا es:Yūji Ueda fr:Yūji Ueda ko:우에다 유지 it:Yūji Ueda ms:Yuji Ueda ja:うえだゆうじ pt:Anexo:Lista de seiyū#U ru:Уэда, Юдзи sk:Júdži Ueda zh:上田祐司 Category:Arts Vision Category:Office Osawa